


Care For You

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Humor, Other, Sick Character, Vampires, Werewolves, monster girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Serana takes care of you when you fall ill
Relationships: Serana (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Care For You

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my Tumblr. I wrote this while I was sick so that was what inspired this piece. Warning for mention of vomiting.

A werewolf and a vampire. You were certainly not an ordinary couple. You were hot blooded and wore your heart on your sleeve, rushing headlong into battle at the drop of a hat. Serana was cold blooded and calculating, always thinking ahead before she did something reckless. She hid her heart behind a wall of ice that would ward off anyone that got near. But somehow, you had managed to get past her cold exterior and find out what lay beneath the ice. She made it seem like she didn't care about anything but deep down, she truly cared for the people she loved. And you learnt that as soon as you started courting her. 

The way your relationship worked was...interesting. You had both formed an unbreakable bond after dealing with Harkon and that whole "I'm going to get rid of the sun" ordeal. You were pretty much inseparable after the event. 

There were things that you both loved to do because of your more monstrous nature. You and Serana liked to take midnight strolls when the moons were at their highest peaks and the stars were shining their brightest. You both preferred to travel and hunt at night and you kept mostly to yourselves in your humble abode at Lake View Manor. But whenever there were unwanted guests, Serana gave you her consent to go full werewolf and chase them off. Just one of the perks of having a werewolf for a partner.

However, there were some things you both did that got on each other's nerves. You hated whenever Serana would resurrect the corpse of a recently killed enemy. Half the time you would freak out and think it was just another enemy and kill it all over again. Serana scolded you every time you did it and eventually it would lead to an argument. 

You weren't exactly perfect either. One thing you did that got on Serana's nerves was when you tracked mud through the house. She already had to put up with the constant smell of wet dog following her around but she hated when you came home from a hunt dripping mud all through the hearth. You weren't exactly the best at stealth and there was no such thing as a clean hunt when it came to you.

Speaking of hunts, you had just returned from one recently. 

After Serana had chewed your ear off from smudging mud into the carpet, yet again, she noticed that something wasn't quite right. You would usually have something snappy to say in return but this time she didn't hear a murmur out of you. It was like all the fight had left you as soon as you turned back into a human and collapsed on the bed. 

The reason had become clear quite quickly when you brought up your recently eaten meal. Serana would never admit to the momentary flash of fear that drenched her body when she heard your horrific coughing as you emptied the contents of your stomach. She was by your side in an instant, ushering you to sit up to make sure you didn’t choke on your own saliva.

You groaned deeply as you were placed into a sitting position, your body aching and protesting. Your head was pounding like a drum and the world felt like it was spinning around you. Serana brushed a few strands of hair off your sweaty forehead, placing her palm against your skin. She hissed and suddenly removed her hand and you silently missed the chill of her hand against your boiling skin.

"You're burning up" she stated. 

You could only offer up a grunt in reply. You tried to get out of bed but Serana placed a hand on your chest and simply pushed you back down.

"Stay" she commanded.

A frown tugged at your lips as you scowled. "I’m not a house dog" you grumbled.

You started to wrestle your armour off your body, trying to remove as many layers as you possibly could. You felt like you were boiling alive in your skin. Serana was kind enough to help you get it off, considering you couldn’t stand on your own two feet without wobbling. Once you were settled back down under the covers of your bed, and the mess you had made earlier had been cleaned, Serana settled down at your bedside once more.

"What did you eat?" she asked.

"Just the usual" you mumbled.

Serana’s brow pinched together, a frown tugging at her lips as she let out a small sigh. "Be more specific."

You scratched your head in thought, trying to string together a coherent thought. It was hard when it felt like your head was covered in a thick fog.

"It was a deer. A Hart...I think. The hide was a little tough."

"You didn't notice anything strange about it?" Serana inquired.

You shrugged. "It tasted just fine."

"I didn't mean how it tasted" she shot back. "Did it look sickly?"

You grunted as you slowly sank down into the warm confines of your bed. "I don't know. Didn't exactly ask when I had my jowls around its neck."

Serana sighed loudly as she rolled her eyes at your statement. It was pretty obvious that at this point you got food poisoning. Even though you were a werewolf, there were still some ailments that could affect you. Oh, the joys of being mortal.

"You need to stay in bed. I’ll look into a cure for food poisoning, see what I can find."

You groaned at the thought of being bedridden for the next couple of days. You really didn’t want to, but it wasn’t like you could do much about it. It was a struggle just to keep your eyes open. Serana placed her hand over yours, running her thumb across your knuckles.

"You should be more careful" she gently reprimanded.

A smile tilted your lips at the way Serana was doting over you. She caught the dopey grin that lit up your face and she scowled at you. You didn’t even have to open your mouth. She knew exactly what you were thinking.

"Don’t breathe a word of this" she hissed.

"Of course not" you grinned. "Wouldn’t want to ruin the big, bad vampire’s reputation."

You whined loudly when Serana pinched the bridge of your nose and tugged harshly. Your skin stung from the sharp pull and you pleaded for mercy. She relented after a moment, running her fingers down your cheek as she took in your pale visage.

"Look at you. You're as sick as a dog."

You groaned, the sound bordering on a pained whine. "You're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

A small smile tilted her red lips as she gently ran her fingers through your hair. 

"Not in your lifetime."


End file.
